potter_encyclopaediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hunnie Bunn
For all questions, comments, concerns, queries or statements directed towards Hunnie Bunn. ---- New wiki A new wiki in the style of the great Harry Potter Wiki? Good luck then !!! ''You know me'' (talk) 12:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :I did not know before this day. I've read about it on the talk page of ProfessorTofty in the Harry Potter Wiki and then I was curious. Harry granger (talk) 13:46, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, now I understand. Do you need some help?!? :-) Harry granger (talk) 13:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Something always goes! :-) Harry granger (talk) 14:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, this Pottermore-thing I have not seen until now. But my own internet must be repaired, so I was away from Pottermore since one and a half week until now and who knows when I am able to go in again. Can you give me a link? That would be helpful when I - like now - work from another computer. Harry granger (talk) 14:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the link. That's interesting, but for now not a spoiler. Spoiler - great. Who has until now NOT read all the books? :-) Harry granger (talk) 14:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, that I would not have thought. It's so long ago when it was released. So okay, then it may be. Harry granger (talk) 15:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Lily Evans Why did you move Lily Evans to Lily Potter? She is known by Lily Evans. Lily Potter is Harry's daughterAB Ng (talk) 11:58, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Mind checking my wiki? Mind do a little edit in my wiki? harry-potter-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hermione_Granger Anne B. Ng Talk 10:27, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Lily Potter Lily Potter I and Lily Potter II? I think it's strange that you have Lily II but no Lily I. Anne B. Ng Talk 06:57, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Avery (Marauder-era) Which Avery is Marauder-era (the one Tortured by Voldemort at his return in 1995). Is it Alfred Avery or Humphrey Avery? (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 10:39, June 7, 2015 (UTC)) Please add photo of him. and create both Mulciber. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 14:53, June 7, 2015 (UTC)) But I read that his scenes was filmed but it was cut. and how do you know that Rodolphus is death eater holding Ron? (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 15:00, June 7, 2015 (UTC)) He look as Augustus Rookwood by book description. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 15:02, June 7, 2015 (UTC)) Travers also wasn't in department of mysteries in the book but in harry potter wiki is that he appear in movie as death eater holding Ginny. Lady Junky tell me that Tav MacDougall was credited as Travers in websites. It is official website? (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 16:38, June 7, 2015 (UTC)) Jugson Hi the Death Eater which Punches Luna and she levitated him is same which is Petrified by the Neville Link:http://potter.vanillaforums.com/discussion/7983/unreleased-harry-potter-deleted-scenes Here is Proof Link:http://www.snitchseeker.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=13&pos=56 (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 10:53, June 13, 2015 (UTC))